


That Which is Forbidden

by darktensh17



Series: Android Fenris [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Androids, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Android!Fenros/Anders porn. Companion fic to Pygmalion</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which is Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_in_the_water](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_in_the_water/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday to its_in_the_water! She wanted something with robots or androids as a gift and this is what came from that. This isn't a genre that I am very familiar with so I apologize for any mistakes (and I am sure that there are a lot of them X'D)
> 
> Edit:  
> This is now a stand alone piece that can be read in accompaniment to Deus Ex

He was perfect in every way; hair as white as snow and soft to the touch, dark skin marred only by the lines of lyrium that wound around his body, providing him with power to live. When he opened his eyes they would be a deep green, like looking into the depths of a lush forest. His voice had even been specially picked using samples that had been sent in. 

He was perfect in every way. More perfect than any human could ever hope to be; though perhaps not quite as perfect as a cat. 

He was also a miracle of science; years had been spent working on him, putting meticulous detail in to every part of his design. He would be the first android ever created to look and act like a real person. 

Anders stood back smiling as he looked over his work with an appraising eye. 

“Fenris wake up.” Anders said as he flipped off the switches that kept the android ‘asleep’. It would be more accurate to say it kept him in a standby state. 

There was no visible activating of Fenris’ mechanics to show that he was ‘waking up’. One moment his eyes were closed and the next they were blinking open. Fenris didn’t need to blink but they had programmed him to blink every few seconds like a normal human would. They had truly wished to make Fenris as human as possible. 

Anders walked over to Fenris and smiled down at him. “Good morning Fenris.” 

Fenris’ turned to look at him as he sat up. “Good evening Doctor Anders, it is currently eight pm and no longer morning.” 

“You’re right,” Anders chuckled, “Good evening Fenris. How are you feeling?”

There was a moment of silence while Fenris took account of his status. “Everything is functioning optimally.” 

Anders began to walk around Fenris, looking him over. “Good very good.” He took hold of Fenris’ arm and watched the way the artificial muscles flexed and the synthetic skin moved. Perfection; it felt exactly like human skin felt, except it was free of hair and blemishes. 

He ran a finger down Fenris’ arm from the juncture of his elbow down to his palm and watched as Fenris almost seemed to shiver from the sensation.

“Why don’t you stand up so I can have a look at you?” Anders told Fenris as he slowly lowered the arm he had been holding. His own hand was tingling from the touch, Fenris’ heating system giving his skin the warmth that one would expect when touching another person. 

Fenris nodded and stood, he was wearing black leggings and a loose black shirt. The leggings left nothing to the imagination; they had made him exactly like a person after all, and had Anders blushing and turning away to get his equipment.

“Anders, your temperature has gone up; are you ill?” The question was so innocent it had Anders feeling ashamed for thinking sexual thoughts about Fenris. Despite Isabela’s insistence, they hadn’t programmed him with a detailed sexual knowledge, he knew what sex was and the purpose, both reproduction and pleasure but that was as far as his knowledge of such things went. He definitely didn’t know all the positions in the Kama Sutra like Isabela and insisted he should. ‘We gave him a dick and an asshole, as well as the ability to feel pleasure through them; we should at least give him ways to enjoy it!’

It took a moment for Anders to get control of himself. “I’m fine Fenris; it’s just a little warm in here.”

The android cocked his head to the side at that. “The temperature is optimal for humans; you are either fevered or aroused.” 

Anders chocked at that and turned back to face Fenris with a red face and wide eyes. “I-I’m not aroused!”

Fenris blinked and tilted his head at that, studying Anders silently for a moment. “Your words say that you are not but your body temperature has risen again, you are embarrassed.” He paused considering his next words carefully. “Does my form please you Anders?”

Oh Maker, Anders was not at all prepared for that. 

“W-we should get on with your check-up!” Anders managed to squeak out. He didn’t like the way that Fenris was slowly advancing toward him, hips practically swaying. Rather he should say that he liked it way too much. 

“I received a check-up when I was first activated six hours ago, I do not require another check-up.” Was Fenris purring? Anders was positive ‘seductive’ was not something that he had programmed into Fenris, but by the Maker it was hot! “Unless there is something else you wish to exam.”

This was totally Isabela’s doing, he was going to kill her. “T-that won’t be necessary Fenris, really.”

The android didn’t stop however, eventually pinning Anders to the wall. “Is that not why you came in here and woke me Anders? I am programmed to be able to anticipate what a human may need.” One of his hands slid down Anders body to cup his groin. “Your body needs release.”

“F-Fenris.” Anders voice wavered as he moaned and thrust into Fenris’ hand. It was hard to remember in that moment that Fenris was an android and not an actual person, the heat coming off of him, the way tickle of ‘air’ that brushed against his lips as Fenris leaned forward, it all felt real. When Fenris’ lips pressed against his Anders didn’t even care that Fenris wasn’t a person, he was as real as anyone else Anders had ever had in his life. 

Fenris’ body pressed against Anders; he was shorter than Anders was and so was on his tiptoes to kiss him. Despite his height and slight frame, Anders could feel the power in his arms. They had made Fenris powerful enough to lift cars and even trucks easily; at this moment though, Fenris was holding him gently. 

It was easy enough to get Fenris shirt off and undone so that he could ran his hands along Fenris’ chest. While Fenris didn’t quiet shiver at the touch, Anders could feel his muscles twitching under his chest. 

As Fenris’ lips moved to kiss his jaw line and then slowly down his neck, his hands stripping Anders of his shirt as he went; Anders wasn’t sure if he wanted to hug Isabela or murder her. A light nip on one shoulder ripped a strangled moan from him; he’d hug her and then kill her for giving Fenris sexual programming. 

Anders moaned Fenris name again, trying to gain enough self-control to push Fenris away. “S-Stop.”

Just as he was programmed to Fenris stopped and stepped away looking at Anders curiously and with a hint of something else. “Am I doing something wrong Anders?”

“No, you’re not. N-not in that way anyway.” Anders waved a hand at him dismissively as he tried to get his head straight and his libido under control. 

“Why is it that you wished me to stop?” Fenris seemed almost like a lost child at that moment, staring at Anders with those big green puppy eyes.

Fuck. 

Anders sighed and straightened up, forcing himself to look into Fenris’ eyes. “It’s not right; I’m taking advantage of you. I won’t even go into the moral implications of a human-android sexual relationship.”

When Fenris’ tried to process information a little wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows; it was cute. “Why was I designed with sexual organs then and the knowledge of sex?”

“Isabela.” 

The answer didn’t seem to satisfy Fenris though. “You and many others worked to create me; to make me human. Is this not a human act?”

“Y-yeah, of course.” 

Fenris moved forward, standing in front of Anders, not quite touching him. “You created me to be as human as possible, you desire me, I wish for this as well. What else holds you back?” There was no accusation in his voice, only curiosity. 

Because it’s wrong, was what Anders wanted to say. . .but who said it was wrong? Had they not given Fenris free will? He made his own decisions, the kiss that had made Anders so week in the knees had been at Fenris’ own whim. Why couldn’t they do this?

“What if the others come in to check on you?” That was a good reason right?

The noise Fenris made sounded an awful lot like a snort of derision. “The door does lock, and you informed me earlier that everyone is at a party.” He reached up and caressed Anders cheek. “Nothing is stopping what you wish to happen but yourself.”

He was right; Fenris may be an android but for the most part he had freedom to choose, he could reason, and they had made him observant. They had made him perfect, and when a near perfect being offered you sex you didn’t make excuses not to take them up on that offer.

Fuck it; they both wanted this and there was no real reason not to do what they wanted. 

Anders wrapped his arms around Fenris’ neck and pulled the android in for a deep kiss. “You’re right,” He said after. “I want this and I’m going to take it so long as you’re willing as well.” 

“I am.” 

Those two words were all that was needed to push any doubt from Anders mind; his hands and mouth were all over Fenris, exploring every inch of his artificial skin. Fenris for his part seemed to be intent on doing the same thing. 

For a time they were just happy to kiss and touch, eventually though, Fenris’ hands grasped the hem of Anders shirt and tugged it up, forcing Anders to lift his arms so that the shirt could be removed. Fenris moved to kiss down Anders chest, stopping to roll a nipple expertly between his teeth, it made it hard for Anders to remember that the sexual knowledge Fenris had was downloaded into his memory. “A-ah! Oohhh!” Not that Anders had any complaints about that. 

Fenris moved even lower after Anders’ nipples were sore and hard. He moved to the waist band of Anders pants, his breath brushing over where the pants had tented, causing Anders to moan again. “Please Fenris.” There is no going back now.

A chuckle escaped Fenris as he mouthed Anders through his pants. “You have a lovely voice Anders.” The words were purred and the vibrations had Anders knees buckling. “I hope that you will allow me to hear it.” It was all Fenris said as he licked the cloth before reaching up and almost tearing Anders pants off and then proceeded to give Anders the best blow job of his life.

Because he was not human Fenris did not actually have a gag reflex, but he was built with a throat, created a saliva like substance, and the muscles in his throat worked like that of any human. All of these together were sending Anders mind reeling and his body vibrating with pleasure, especially when Fenris hummed around him. The sensations were all too much and it didn’t take long for Anders to shoot his load into Fenris’ throat. 

“Fuck.” Was all Anders could managed to say as he slid down the wall, kept up only by Fenris’ arms on his waist.

“Perhaps another time, for now you should rest.” Carefully Fenris lifted Anders up and then helped him slip into a lab coat. “The party may soon be over and you must venture home. It is a weekend so I will not see you until I am reactivated on Monday.” Anders wondered at the almost sad quality Fenris’ voice had taken. 

Not able to help himself, Anders kissed Fenris one last time before the android moved back on to the table. “Sleep well Fenris,” He watched as Fenris’ eyes slid closed and he slipped back into his sleep mode, and then Anders himself woke up. 

Another night, another wet dream.


End file.
